The Best Way to Fall
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: Sukurohara Hanabi's family practices martial arts. However Hanabi herself would rather stick with modeling for magazines. It's not like she can ever become good at martial arts with height like hers... that is until she meets Haninozuka Mitsukuni, a boy who meets her eye to eye. Literally. HoneyxOC
1. Chapter 1

1 - _the Sukurohara's_

* * *

"I'd rather eat dirt then punch your ugly face."

Sukurohara Hanabi had an additude. A bad one. Despite her cute face and short height that got people gushing over her, she had some ugly words that came out from her mouth naturally. Her dad always said that she was a male in a cute females body. Her mom told her not to talk whenever guests were over because she instantly ruined her apperance.

Yet she knew her parents loved her.

However the Sukurohara clan thought of her as a disgrace. The Sukurohara's were a martial arts clan, everyone learned it at an early age. Hanabi however would rather stick with her job as modeling and posing for the camera, she was just the kind of person who'd, as she said it herself, eat dirt rather then punch someones face.

Since the Sukurohara's weren't the type of people who were going around telling jokes, they were the serious type and to them competition was like a reaction. So it's only natural they took everything as a challange.

So Hanabi wasn't surprised that 5 minutes after she had let the words slip from her mouth, she was kneeling on the outside training ground with Sukurohara's watching her with their blue eyes. The kids her age giggling at her and the parents waiting for her to cup the dirt on the ground and shove it in her mouth.

"Eat the dirt!" She heard a voice yell from the back and instantly realized it as Sukurohara Nami's voice. That girl hated her.

Hanabi looked at the watchful eyes and then at the dirt nervously before reaching down and grabbing a handful of dirt. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She gathered up a good amount of saliva in her mouth before quickly putting the dirt in.

She changed her mind, she'd rather punch Sukurohara Gin's ugly face.

.

.

.

"How was the dirt?"

Hanabi looked up instantly and her blue eyes landed on Gin's face. He wasn't ugly, he was handsome. He was also a childhood friend who turned into a jerk. His silver hair explained his given name and his blue eyes were only a shade darker then hers. Frowning, Hanabi looked away.

"I'd rather punch your ugly face." She mumbled annoyed as she looked over the large group of people. She hated these partys, they were annoying. A whole bunch of rich familys walking around and trying to make connections or make arranged marriages between their children. That's what these things were mostly for.

Her mom told her not to talk so much because two other martial art clans were here. The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. So many of the girls in the Sukurohara clan had been married off to the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's.

"Are you here because you're suppose to find someone to possibly marry?" Gin asked softly and Hanabi instantly tensed before looking at him quickly.

"Don't tell me..." Now it explained why there were most people her age around. She instantly felt nervous and her palms started to sweat. This was why her mom quickly left her once they got here, she told her to 'mingle'.

Gin watched her angered expression before he laughed loudly causing people to look at them. He ignored the insterested looks and leaned forward to look at her more intently. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" He asked before shaking his head when he didn't get an answer. "It's only natural no one would tell you, you would've eaten more dirt rather than come here." He snickered and Hanabi bit her bottom lip.

"You're going to make an ugly face." Hanabi said and Gin looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

Hanabi swung out her fist, it was so unexpected that Gin, a person who's considered a martial arts genius, couldn't react. She never acted out of violence or even yelled for that matter, so he was still shocked even after her fist had connected and he flew towards the ground all eyes watching them.

"D-Did you just...?" Gin trailed off astonished. "Y...you... H-Hanabi you..." He couldn't form words. Sure he knew that their relationship had gotten worse after he started training in martial arts, but did it get this bad? So bad that Hanabi, a girl who's never ever tried to hurt someone had punched him.

"Yeah." Snapped Hanabi and Gin blinked shocked at her cold expression. "You annoy me. We're no longer friends, I'm sure you made that clear when you started ignoring me, so leave me alone." She said before turning around and walked away, leaving him on the ground staring after her shocked.

Once she was gone whispers instantly went through the crowd like a wildfire.

"Isn't that boy supposedly a genius...? For a girl to take him down that easily." One whispered and people around the person instantly agreed. However two people stood by the table, a small one and a big one.

"Takashi, wasn't that girl really short?"

"Hm."

_**"I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."  
**__**— Sarah Williams**_

* * *

**Hello! I've decided to write a Honey Love Story because... well, Honey deserves love too! LOL. I just noticed that there is not a lot of Honey x OC story's out there so I've decided to make one myself.  
_Warning!: Slow updates!_**


	2. Chapter 2

2 - _Honey and Mori_

* * *

"Kiraki, I understand that you're angry but-."

"Oh! I'm not angry, I'm _furious_!" Gin's mom, Kiraki yelled at Hanabi's dad, Yukiji. "She ruined Gin's chances of finding someone at the gathering! After Hanabi pulled that little stunt no one would go up to Gin! Not only has she made a fool of my son she had also made the whole clan look foolish!"

"Kiraki, maybe you should take a breather-?" Shirako, Hanabi's mom started but once again, Kiraki interrupted.

"Gin is suppose to be a martial arts genius." She said slowly as if Yukiji and Shirako were dumb. "...and your daughter made him look like a dumb idiot!"

Shirako's face suddenly went cold like Hanabi's had after she had punched Gin. "Maybe you shouldn't get so cocky. Gin may need more training-."

Shirako slide off her knees from where she was kneeling beside Hanabi and flew towards the ground. Hanabi's mouth flew open in shock and gasps erupted around the room. Gin instantly stood up. "Mom!" He yelled panicked as he stared at his moms hand.

Yukiji put his hands on Shirako's face and looked at the red mark on her cheek before helping her up. He looked towards Kiraki and glared. Suddenly another body flew in front of Kiraki in a protective manner. It was Gin's dad, Goro. He looked desperate but sorry at the same time. "I am _so_ sorry." He said.

Kiraki realized her mistake and she quickly rushed out from the room, leaving Gin and her dad to face Hanabi and her parents. "You..." Yukiji started slowly as he held in his anger. "You need to... watch her." He said and Goro nodding quickly as he gently grabbed Gin's arm to pull him up.

"I am so sorry, once again." Goro said. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately, and I'm also sorry about Gin's behavior." He looked at Hanabi when he said the last part. "I promise I'll keep my family in check." He said before he quickly took Gin from the room.

Hanabi looked around when she heard people whispering.

"What's gotten into her?!"

"How dare she slap a real Sukurohara! She's an outsider!"

"This is what happens when people marry someone who is not from a martial arts family, what was Goro thinking?"

"I know right, Goro is such a good man. He deserves better."

The whispering echoed in Hanabi's head until she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and spun around to her parents. "I'm sorry." She said and her voice cracked. "This is all my fault." She said before quickly running from the room. Knowing the moment she left whispers would instantly go around about her.

She ran down the long hall of the Sukurohara traditional house. She passed Gin and his parents hearing him call out for her. "Hanabi! Wait!" But she ignored him and continued to run down the long hall until she skidded around the corner, slid open a door and stumbled out into the outside training area.

She walked over the pole in the middle of the training ground and kicked it. Hard. Then she burst into tears. She slammed her shoulder into the pole before she backed up and continued you shake it with her hands violently. "God damnit! Why won't you fall you shitty excuse of a pole!" She snapped and then backed up and kicked it hard. Unaware that two pairs of eyes had been watching her since she had stumbled out of the house.

She huffed and continued to beat up the pole angered screaming out. "You friggin' piece of shit! Asshole! Bitch-face! I'm gonna...!" She bent down and grabbed a handful of dust before throwing it at the pole. Only in that moment the wind decided to blow towards her so the dust ended up hitting her face instead. "Gah!" She cried out before she stumbled backwards and hit the ground.

She sat on the ground with her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She was silent but she was breathing hard. She calmed down and took one last breath before she slowly got the dust out from her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Hanabi's eyes snapped open and she flew ten feet away from the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes landed on a tall guy who loomed over her like a sky skraper and then she looked a little boy, him being the one who asked her the question. She quickly stood up wiped away the dust from her now red face.

"I'm sorry." She said instantly and the small boy, who she noticed was just as tall as her watched her for a moment. "Uh, you're not a Sukurohara so... who are you?" She asked and the smaller boy's aura instantly changed from a normal one to a happy one.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey!" He said happily and then looked at his tall companion. "This is Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" He said and Hanabi tilted her head trying to figure out where she had heard those names before.

Suddenly she realized who they were and gasped. "Oh my...! I'm so sorry!" She panicked even more embarrassed. "Uh, are you here to see someone?! I'll go and see-!"

"It's you actually."

Hanabi's movements stopped instantly. "Huh?" She asked dumbly and Honey grinned.

"What's your name?" He asked and Hanabi blinked.

"Sukurohara... Hanabi." She said slowly.

Honey bounced on his feet. "Your age?" He asked.

"Uh... 16." She said and Honey's grinned widened and he looked at Mori before looking back at her.

"Height?" He asked.

"4'10"... why are you...?" She trailed off after answering. Honey grinned before looking up at Mori once more.

"We have her name, Takashi! Now we can leave!" He said and turned towards the confused Hanabi. "Good bye, Hanabi." He said but there was a pause before he said her name.

Hanabi watched them go before she turned her head when she heard her mom and dad approaching her. Once they were in front of her she didn't even have a chance to speak before her dad and mom spoke at the same time.

"Do you know about Ouran Academy?"

_**"I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars."  
— Og Mandino **_


	3. Chapter 3

3 - _Ouran_

* * *

Hanabi blinked and walked down the large hall of Ouran Academy, ignoring the stares she was getting. She was walking with her head held high and there was a polite smile that adored her lips. She kept chanting the number of her homeroom in her mind over and over again until she turned the corner.

"Cute!"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

Hanabi stopped in front of a door and she looked up, 1B. She slid open the door and everyone turned her way. "Hello," she greeted and tilted her head. "I'm Sukurohara Hanabi and I'm supposed to be joining your class today."

The teacher blinked, "ah! Hanabi-san, come in. I totally forgot!"

Hanabi stepped into the classroom and stood beside the teacher as she glanced at the girls sitting in the front row, resisting the urge to raise her top lip in disgust at the yellow dress they all wore. No way in hell was she ever going to where that, her manager wouldn't ever let her wear it either. A model would never wear something like that.

After she introduced herself she was told to sit behind some named "Keiichi-kun" and then class started.

There were two things Hanabi disliked about school. The amount of people around, and the annoying people who tried to befriend you because of what family you come from. Rich kids were disasters in disguise.

.

.

.

"Psst!"

Hanabi turned around and her eyes landed on a pair of twins leaning towards her. The Hitachiin twins. "If I'm correct you and I modeled together to promote your mothers new clothing line, yes?" Hanabi asked causing the twins to glance at each other for a second before nodding.

"Correct!" They both said in unison.

_Speak separately, bastards_. Instead of voicing her angered thoughts, Hanabi smiled politely. "It's nice to finally have a conversation with you, we never spoke during the modelling job."

Once again, the twins glanced at each other before the one on the right spoke up. "I thought you were the one who ordered the guards to keep us away from your dressing room?" He asked suspiciously.

Hanabi's eye twitched. _Of course I did! You're annoying!_ "I would never...!" She forced another polite smile but she knew it was useless. These annoying twins already knew her real personality and she knew that mischievous people like the them would never just leave her in peace.

The twin on the left smirked. "Is that so?" He asked.

Hanabi sucked in a breath and grabbed the twin's collars roughly and pulled them towards her. "Listen, if you tell anyone about what I'm truly like I won't hesitate to kick your asses!" She hissed quietly before letting go of them with a sweet smile.

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged blankly. "Who knows?" They said at the same time before bolting it from the room, dragging out a brown haired boy who had surprisingly went unnoticed by Hanabi.

Her blue eyes widened and she instantly ran after them. _BASTARDS!_

.

.

.

Hanabi burst through the large doors, her eyes wide when rose petals suddenly filled her line of sight. When they cleared her eyes instantly wandered around the room and stopped on the short boy that sat on the tall boy's shoulders.

Honey's eyes widened and he waved his arms around instantly. "Abi-chan!"

Hanabi blinked. "Abi-chan?" She repeated in confusion. Then she realized it was short for Hanabi and her face went red. "Don't call me that!" She yelled loudly, glaring at the short honey blond.

It was silent and Hanabi realized what she'd done. She ruined her image.

There was laughter and her blue eyes turned to the twins who were leaning against each other for support. One of them pointed at her, "so much for keeping up that image of yours!" He taunted while the other nodded.

"You're truly a mean person to yell at Honey like that!"

Hanabi froze and clenched her fists and she remembered the day when she punched Gin, the feelings she had then returning to her. She sucked in a breath and when she let it out, her face was calm and she was smiling but there was a glint in her eyes that said she was feeling the opposite of what her expression said.

"Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san." She said and the twins stopped laughing to stare at her, she tilted her head cutely and closed her eyes, giving them a sweet smile that rivaled Honey's. "Watch your backs."

The Hitachiin twins smile's dropped.

There was a small cough and a black haired boy stepped forward. "Hanabi-san, my name is O—"

"I know who you are, Ootori Kyoya." Hanabi said sharply, her smile still intact before her eyes roamed around the room of boys once more. "I know who you all are, actually. Minus the brown haired cross-dresser, but must you know, I have to be leaving now."

Then she walked out, her face going red.

She heard Suoh Tamaki's wails of protest as she fled from the room.

.

.

.

Sighing in relief, Hanabi sat down on a marble bench outside of Ouran Academy, happy she was away from the observant eyes of the Host Club members. There was more to them then they all let on.

She glanced upwards when she heard the sound of a limo and was happy to see that it was hers. When the driver stepped out to open the door for her, Hanabi blinked in surprise. "Excuse me, where's Narumiya-san?" She asked.

The driver smiled at her. "He quit this afternoon, I'll be your personal driver from now on."

Hanabi hesitantly nodded, her eyes flashing down to his nametag before she sent him a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you, Umoni-san. I'm Hanabi."

Umoni nodded and as she slid into the limo, he mentioned her schedule. "If I'm correct, I'm to bring you to vocal lessons?"

Hanabi slid into the seat and turned her head to stare at Umoni. "No, please take me to the library nearby. I won't be going to my vocal lessons." Something flashed through Umoni's eyes and Hanabi took it as amusement so her cheeks went red. "I never told my mother that I wanted vocal lessons." She added weakly.

He nodded and closed the door before sliding into the front and driving off.

Unlike with her old driver, Narumiya, Hanabi didn't fall asleep as soon as she leaned her head back.

.

.

.

"Hanabi?"

Looking up, Hanabi turned her blue eyes away from her school paper that lay in front of her towards the door which slid open. Her eyes narrowed when she found Gin standing there, scratching the back of his neck.

"Can I talk to you?"

Hanabi turned away. "No."

"That's kind of selfish."

"I don't care."

"Well… you did punch me, so I guess you wouldn't want to talk to me again. Ever."

Hanabi's eye twitched, annoyed that he knew that his words would work. Hanabi's ability to feel immense guilt was something she hated about herself, and it was one of the few things Gin knew about her.

"What?" Hanabi hissed out, turning her eyes back to the silver haired boy.

He laughed, a glint of amusement shining in his eyes. "It's about Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

Hanabi blinked, "Honey? What about him?"

"About… the proposal from the Haninozuka's." Gin's eye brow rose. "Hanabi, don't you know anything about it? The whole family's been talking about it."

Hanabi remembered the hushed whispers that followed her for the past few days and she blinked. "Proposal?"

"Yeah, our ties with the Haninozuka family isn't as strong as it is with the Morinozuka's so they proposed an engagement, only if the two chosen for it are willing." Gin said, his eyes narrowing when he realized Hanabi had no idea about it. "Hanabi, you're the top candidate."

"What?" Hanabi's eyes widened. "W-Who—"

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni." Gin laughed nervously, "he said he wouldn't agree to it unless it was you."

Hanabi stood, her fists clenched at her sides tightly. BASTARD!

.

.

.

The next day after a whole school day of sitting in her seat fuming, Hanabi quickly made her way towards the Host Club, intent on getting there before opening time so other girls wouldn't see her behaviour.

She pushed open the doors and didn't bother paying attention to the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki as they attempted to place pigtails in the cross dressers hair. Her eyes landed on Honey and she glared.

"You!" She pointed at him.

Honey blinked before he grinned widely. "Me!" He exclaimed, pointing at himself.

Hanabi's eye twitched. "Come. Here." She turned and walked out of the room, wanting a little privacy.

"What is it, Hanabi?" Honey asked happily as soon as they were out of the room, and Hanabi narrowed her eyes when she noticed his different way of addressing her. It wasn't "Abi-chan" like yesterday, it was her full name like the first time he met her.

"How come you didn't tell me about your intentions?" She asked.

Honey smiled. "Takashi said you wouldn't agree if you told you, so I just proposed."

"You… just proposed…" Hanabi repeated, astonished that he'd just propose a marriage so easily. "This is your life, don't you understand that I can ruin it?"

"It's okay," Honey smiled widely once more. "I know you wouldn't do that."

Hanabi blinked, feeling a small fire of anger starting inside of her. "You don't know me, Honey. I can be very troublesome and bad whenever I want, someone like me wouldn't fit with someone like you." She said, staring at him. "So why me?"

"That's easy!" Honey's eyes sparkled.

Hanabi met his eyes. "Why?"

Mirth flashed across his innocent eyes. "Because Abi-chan is the same height as me!"

"HAH?!"

_** "Sometimes, we are like stars. We fall to make someone's wish come true." – Unknown**_


	4. Chapter 4

4 - _Ten_

* * *

"Hanabi, dodge faster!"

Stumbling backwards after receiving a hit close to her neck, Hanabi clenched her eyes closed as she hit the ground. Placing her hand against her chest, the pink haired girl looked up at her father, her face going red in embarrassment.

"I told you!" She burst out, pushing herself from the floor. "I won't ever be able to fight like a _true_ Sukurohara!" She yelled sarcastically.

Storming out of the room, Hanabi swallowed the lump in her throat as she practically ran down the hall towards her room. She hated martial arts! She hated that her clan practiced solely on it.

She hated that she couldn't do it.

"Hanabi!"

Walking faster at the sound of Gin's voice, Hanabi desperately wiped at her tearing eyes.

_One._

"Wait, Hanabi!" Gin skidded around the corner and Hanabi picked up her pace.

_Two, three._

Hearing him running, Hanabi tried to stop herself from crying.

_Four, five_. She counted in her head.

"HA-NA-BI!"

_PISS OFF!_ The pink haired girl wanted to scream, but instead she continued to count. _Six, seven, eight._

"You can't out run me!" Gin called out, gaining on her as she started to run.

_Nine_. Hanabi sucked in a deep breath, slowing her pace.

"Hana— whoa!" Gin collided with her, falling to the floor with a yelp.

_Ten._

_"Now, Hanabi-chan should hide her true feelings."_ Her grandma's voice rang through Hanabi's head as she spun around, no traces of wanting to cry left on her face as she glared down at him harshly.

"What do you what, stupid Gin?!" She snapped angrily.

Gin's eyes widened and he pushed himself to stand, Hanabi's eyes following him as he towered over her. He laughed nervously, "uh, I just wanted to see if you were alright." He started and his eyes flickered in the direction under her chin. "Yukiji-san hit you pretty hard, it's probably going to bruise—"

"WHAT?" Hanabi's eyes widened and she spun around, heading towards the washroom in a panic. Instantly once she was in front of a mirror, she pulled down the collar of her Karategi, her eyes widening in horror at the forming bruise on her collar bone.

"Your managers not going to be angry, right?" Gin came up from behind her, his eyes trailed on her collar bone.

Hanabi bit her bottom lip. "I'm so dead."

.

.

.

"—and another request for a children's clothing line. I turned it down obviously. However, there is a new request that is surprisingly well fit for your character. It's a music video—are you listening to me, Hanabi?"

Hanabi jumped, turning her attention away from the window towards her manager who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Uhm. Yes. Of course."

Wamniya Sasaki stared Hanabi for a few more moments before rolling her eyes and turning back to the file in her hands. "As I was saying, this request came in from Hakano Akahana herself. She's written a new song about how girls are always under estimated and she obviously needs a music video to match." Sasaki's green eyes lit up in excitement as she turned to Hanabi, her short brown hair slapping against the side of her face. "She wants you to be the main focus of the video."

Hanabi's face twisted as she attempted to rip open the container that held her breakfast. "Why me?" She questioned.

Sasaki grinned. "She says despite your small form you give off a vibe of a strong young woman." She leaned forward. "The outline of it is basically you'll be acting as a short high school student who is bullied most of her life and is looked down on, so to prove herself to her bully's that she could accomplish something she learned martial arts and wins all these competitions and—"

Hanabi's chest filled with disappointment. "Turn it down."

"WHAT?!"

Startled, Hanabi jumped in shock and the container that she was still trying to unlock burst open, spreading lettuce everywhere in the black car. It was silent as the two females stared at the green leaves all over Hanabi and the floor before Hanabi's tongue clicked in distaste.

"Why'd you scream for?" She snapped, disgusted as she pulled lettuce from her hair.

Sasaki blinked. "How come you're going to turn it down, stupid?" She snapped back. "This is a HUGE chance for you, this could be the turning point in your career! So why turn it down?"

"Because." Hanabi said stubbornly, still pulling the food from her hair.

"Brat." Sasaki breathed out.

"Old hag." Hanabi shot back instantly.

Eye twitching, Sasaki clenched the papers in her hand. "Shorty."

"Immature woman in her 20's who argues with a teenager."

"Stubborn little girl who—"

…and so the argument continues.

_._

_._

_._

"Abi-chan!"

Going down into a low crouch like an animal, Hanabi swung her head back and forth as she searched the crowd for the short boy who had called out for her. "HAA!" Spotting him and Mori, Hanabi bolted from her place by the wall and ran past all the students as they stared at her strangely.

"Abi-chan!" Honey's voice wasn't happy anymore, instead there was a whine in it that made Hanabi cringe at the similarity it had to a child's.

Turning the corner, Hanabi smirked in victory as she ran down the hall quickly. Half way to the stairs leading down to the pickup area, Hanabi glanced over her shoulder to see if he was still chasing her.

Something zoomed past her and she turned her head towards the front just in time to see Honey with a wide smile and his arms open. _HOW'D HE GET THERE SO QUICKLY?_

Eyes widening in shock, Hanabi tried to stop herself from running right into him and stretched her arms out in front of her only inches away from him, Honey's hands wrapped around Hanabi's and he spun her around in a circle quickly, the pink haired girl's lips parting in shock when her feet left the ground.

Seconds later her feet were grounded and they spun around once more before Honey let go out her hands causing Hanabi to stumbled backwards, disoriented.

Honey tilted his head cutely. "Abi-chan!"

Placing her hand against her collar bone at the sudden pain from being pulled on the arms like that, Hanabi glared at Honey. "Don't 'Abi-chan' me!" She snapped angrily.

Honey's eyes flickered to her neck briefly and Hanabi took a step back. There it was again. That look that the small boy got when he knew much more than he let people know. Watching him smile like an idiot, Hanabi felt her frustration grow.

"What do you want from me?" She sighed. "If it's the marriage proposal thing again, my answer still remains as a no."

"Nope!" Honey smiled. "I wanted to know if you would come to the water park with us!"

Hanabi blinked in surprise. "Oh." She blinked a few more times before swallowing. "No thanks."

"Oh." Honey's face visibly fell and he slumped his shoulders. "Bu-bu-but I went through all this trouble rehearsing how I'd ask you and-and it's all r-ruined—" Tears fell down his face like stream as he wiped at his eyes, causing Hanabi to cringe.

The guilt she felt for turning him down so quickly rose and Hanabi's finger twitched. He continued to cry as Mori emotionlessly wiped his tears, but Honey's crying continued.

Clearing her throat, Hanabi glared but the harshness in her eyes softened when another wave of guilt hit her when Honey's watery eyes met hers. "I'll think about it!" She snapped before running off, leaving the two third years to stare at her back.

The tears falling down Honey's face stopped instantly and he swung himself up on Mori's shoulders.

"To the club room we go!"

Mori's lips quirked upwards in amusement. Despite knowing that Honey wasn't as oblivious as he let people think, Hanabi still willingly stepped into the honey blonde's trap.

Mori had no doubt that with Honey's persuasion that Hanabi would end up coming to the water park with them.

**"There wouldn't be a sky full of stars if we were all meant to wish on the same one." – Frances Clark**


End file.
